1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a terminal fitting and to a method of forming it.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2000-200667 discloses a terminal fitting with a rectangular tube that has opposed first and second side plates and a top plate that is bent from an upper end of the first side plate. A groove is formed in the second side plate, and a projection of the top plate fits into the groove. Tight engagement of the projection in the groove prevents the top plate form lifting due to its resilient restoring movement.
The rectangular tube could be twisted during formation of the terminal fitting, and such twisting would require the position of the top plate to be corrected with respect to forward and backward directions and vertically so that the projection can fit in the groove. To address this problem, consideration has been given to forming the side plate with an extension that extends up farther than the connection of the top plate and the second side plate. The extension is bent into a U-shape and contacts the top plate from above to prevent the top plate from lifting.
The terminal fitting is cut and formed from a metal blank that is designed to achieve efficient use of the metal. The above-described extension must be sufficiently long to be bent into contact with the top plate. As a result, a projecting distance of the extension on the metal blank is long and leads to a reduced a yield of terminal fittings from the metal blank.
The invention was developed in view of the above, and an object thereof is to provide a terminal fitting that prevents a ceiling plate from lifting and improving a yield in a punching an electrically conductive blank.